Sylveon
|} Sylveon (Japanese: ニンフィア Nymphia) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up knowing a move and having at least two Affection hearts in Pokémon-Amie or Pokémon Refresh. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . Biology Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, and will also use them to "hold hands" with its Trainer. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape. In the anime Major appearances Serena's Sylveon Serena's Eevee evolved into Sylveon in Party Dancecapades! during a Tag Battle alongside Ash's Pikachu against Miette's and James's Inkay. Other Sylveon made its debut appearance in the Pikachu short Eevee & Friends. Sylveon made its anime debut in Kindergarten Chaos! under the ownership of . A Sylveon appeared in A Fashionable Battle! and Fairy-Type Trickery!, under the ownership of Valerie. Minor appearances A 's Sylveon appeared in A Showcase Debut! participating in the Rookie Class. A Sylveon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! where imagined what her could evolve into. An image of a Sylveon appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] owns a Sylveon named Veevee. She evolved during a battle against Team Flare in the . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Sylveon appears as a trophy in the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game. Trophy information Sylveon is one of Eevee's various final evolutions. It has a lot of great attacks to use in battle, but it actually seems to be a peace-loving sort of Pokémon. Case in point, it can completely stop the flow of battle by moving its ribbonlike feelers in a way that charms its opponents into not wanting to fight anymore. '' Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 6}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 79}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Complete Connection Orb request.}} |area=Area 24: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Birthday Sylveon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Sylveon}} |XY Sylveon|All|Taiwan and Hong Kong|10|January 4 to 19, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Sylveon}} |Eevee House Sylveon|All|South Korea|10|January 9 to 15, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Eevee House Sylveon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if Sylveon has the Ability . By leveling up |Fairy Wind|Fairy|Special|40|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |♥♥}} + with 2 and a move |no2=700 |name2=Sylveon |type1-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * According to a Ken Sugimori interview with the ''Famitsu magazine, Sylveon was designed by Atsuko Nishida. * Sylveon is the only cross-generational evolutionary relative introduced in Generation VI. * Sylveon is the only Eeveelution to be introduced alone in an individual generation. Origin Like the other Eeveelutions, Sylveon displays several characteristics of various mammalian creatures. Name origin Sylveon may be a combination of , a mythological creature described as invisible beings of the air, or sylvan, a word referring to an association with woodlands or forests (where fairies are often depicted), and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Nymphia is derived from , a deity existing in Greek Mythology associated with a particular location or landform. In other languages . |fr=Nymphali|frmeaning=From . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French. |es=Sylveon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Feelinara|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German. |it=Sylveon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=님피아 Nimpia|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=仙子精靈 / 仙子精灵 Xiānzǐjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Fairy spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin. |zh_yue=仙子伊貝 Sīnjíyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fairy Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese. |hi=सिलवीओन Sylveon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сильвеон Sil'veon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Serena's Sylveon External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Feelinara fr:Nymphali it:Sylveon ja:ニンフィア pl:Sylveon zh:仙子伊布